This invention relates to so-called burglar alarms and intrusion detection systems. It also relates to photographic and cinematographic surveillance systems. The classic burglar alarm system is commonly designed to trigger audible and/or silent alarms. The audible alarm is designed to scare the intruder away and to alert anyone within its hearing range. The silent alarm is usually triggered at the command post of a security office or at the police station. The major drawback of this type of system is the time delay between the detection of the intrusion and the arrival of the police or security force. This type of system does not provide any evidence about the identity of the intruder. Consequently, the apprehension rate in most residential and commercial burglaries is very low.
Optical imaging and recording systems which can provide an identification of the trespasser use video or movie cameras which operate on a continuous base in the surveillance of bank lobbies, jewelry stores and other sensitive locations.